Unexpected Meeting
by ILoveSxS
Summary: SasuSaku Karin was making plans to how to get Sasuke Uchiha but didn't know that he already has a fiancé.


**I'Z DO NOTZ OWNZ NARUTO!**

**This is for SasuSaku Month!**

**Summary: Karin was making plans to how to get Sasuke Uchiha but didn't know that he already has a fiancé.**

* * *

><p><span>Unexpected Meeting<span>

It was a bright morning at the Uchiha Corporation. Sasuke Uchiha's secretary, Karin, was making plans, plans for what you ask? Plans to make Sasuke Uchiha hers! Ever since she began working at the Uchiha Corporation she was determined to make that adorable chicken-tail haired man all hers. She would drop little hints to let him know she was madly in love with him but he would always just ignore her. It frustrated her to no end. She got the job as the secretary because of her friend, Juugo. He recommended Karin to Sasuke when she was in need of a job. The first time she met her boss was in an interview. She assumed she would meet a grouchy old man or something like that. Boy was she ever wrong! Instead, she greeted a handsome, fine, and sexy, Sasuke Uchiha.

When he was interviewing Karin, she did her best to look as professional as possible. She wanted to make a great first impression with him. Unlike the other girls he interviewed who just flirted with him. She was smarter than that.

One day she wanted to put one of her plans in winning over Sasuke into action! Karin was getting ready to give her report to Sasuke (and put her plan into the works) when she noticed a beautiful young women with wavy long pink hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a simple elbow sleeved V neck white dress and silver high heels.** (A.N. Look at outfit on my profile.)** She was walking towards Sasuke's office.

_'Who is that and what does she want with my precious Sasuke?'_ Karin thought angrily. Karin sat up and made her way over to the pink-haired woman. "Do you have an appointment with Sasuke-sama?" Karin questioned politely. She put on a nice smile when inside she was bursting into searing flames of rage.

The lovely woman smiled and answered, "Yes I do, my appointment should be on the list, if you have one."

Karin scoffed mentally and adjusted her glasses, _'We'll just see about that!' _She walked over to her desk and went through her list of appointments.

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura answered politely.

Karin searched her for her name and smiled when she didn't see it anywhere. She turned back to Sakura.

"I'm very sorry but it seems you are not on this list."

"Well, actually I should be on the list of people he lets in his office at any time." She smiled. Karin grunted angrily in her mind and looked for her name again. Her heart dropped when she noticed her name along with three others: Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno.

Karin clutched her hand into a fist as she reread the list a few more times. She couldn't believe this. _'How can this whore be on this list? Who is she to my Sasuke?'_

"I apologize but you aren't on this list either, miss." She lied, hoping she would just leave.

Sakura furrowed her brows."Are you sure? Can I look at the list to make sure?" She asked puzzled

"This list only contains only three names and your name isn't on there, so there is no need to look." Karin said. _'Take that you little slut!' _

"But I'm supposed to be on that list!" Sakura almost shouted.

"But you are not, so leave before I call security!"

"Listen, I'm here to see Sasuke-kun whether you like it or not!" Sakura said as she walked towards Sasuke's office.

_'That slutty little whore!'_ Karin immediately grabbed Sakura's arm and jerked her back."You are not allowed to see Sasuke-sama without an appointment!"

"I don't need a damn appointment to see Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yanked her arm back.

"If you don't leave I will call secur-"

"What's going on here?" A husky, muscular, deep voice interrupted.

The two girls turned toward the voice and saw the man who they were fighting over.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

"What's going on here?" He asked again.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke first," I was going to give you a surprise visit but your secretary," she pointed her finger at Karin, "wouldn't let me in to see you."

Sasuke turned towards Karin, "Why didn't you let her in?"

"S-She wasn't on the list sir." Karin lied, hoping she wouldn't get fired, "How am I suppose to know that you knew her and wasn't some crazed fan-girl?"

"Hn," He believed her lied and glanced at Sakura,"Sorry Sakura, you're supposed to be on that list."

"It's all right Sasuke-kun." She kissed him on the cheek. Karin gasped.

"Oh yeah, Karin, this is Sakura Haruno, my fiancé." Sasuke told her calmly.

_'FIANCÉ!' _

"It's nice to meet you, Karin."

Karin pulled herself together and managed to put on her professional act, "Yes of course, you too." They shook hands, it looked friendly but it was all an act. When they let go, Sasuke took Sakura's hand and their fingers intertwined.

"Oh, by the way, Karin..." Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Karin's heart lit up as he spoke to her.

"Where's that report?" He put his hand out.

"Oh," She grabbed a blue folder off of her desk and handed it to him. She watched their backs as they went into Sasuke's office. She glared at Sakura, hoping that it was all some sort of messed up dream but she knew it wasn't. She sat down on her desk and began working on her next assignment to get her mind off of her broken heart.

A couple minutes later, she began to hear muffled laughter and all sorts of other noises...

* * *

><p><strong>I always loved those office sasusaku fanfics! I try to read as many as I can if I like them! If you have one can you tell me I want to read it!<strong>

**As for my other stories I will update when I finish the chapters!**


End file.
